


Pre-1.) Petaca

by Aeriels_Stories



Series: Entre tú y yo [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil Damnation
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-RED, Pre-1, Romance, Slow Build, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Aquí tenéis el principio de todo. Así es como realmente empieza esta serie ^^<br/>Espero que os siga gustando.<br/>Un abrazo.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pre-1.) Petaca

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí tenéis el principio de todo. Así es como realmente empieza esta serie ^^  
> Espero que os siga gustando.  
> Un abrazo.

Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue una petaca en la mesita junto a un vaso de plástico y una jarra con agua.  
Estirando un brazo, no sin esfuerzo, consiguió coger la petaca, tirando el vaso al suelo en el proceso.  
Justo en ese momento entró una enfermera que al verle despierto y activo corrió a buscar al doctor.  
Al parecer había pasado una semana desde que lo trajeron al hospital, donde le habían operado para sacarle tantos los restos de _La Plaga_ como la bala y después le habían trasladado a una habitación individual para que nada le perturbara, a la espera de que despertase.  
La petaca, según le explicó la amable enfermera, llevaba con él desde que le metieron en el helicóptero medicalizado que le trasladó al hospital.

Para Sasha aquella petaca guardaba muchos significados; para empezar, le recordaba todo cuanto había perdido pero también lo que había ganado. Una nueva oportunidad y Leon. El hombre había probado ser un gran aliado, alguien digno de confianza y en quien poder apoyarte frente a cualquier tipo de adversidad. Quizá había algo más.  
Sin embargo, no había aparecido por el hospital ni mientras Sasha dormía ni mucho menos cuando despertó. Lejos de molestarle, eso le motivó aún más para conseguir el alta lo antes posible y hacerle una visita a su hotel, en caso de que anduviese aún por tierras eslavas.

En cuanto firmó el alta volvió a su apartamento, el cual le habían acomodado de tal manera que pudiese moverse con la silla de ruedas sin chocarse con todo. Otra de las cosas que había perdido en aquella guerra era la movilidad y sensibilidad de cintura para abajo (exceptuando su órgano reproductivo) Cada noche, cuando se acostaba, se recordaba lo que hubiese pasado de no haberle disparado Leon o de haberlo hecho un pelín más arriba, pero lo importante es que seguía con vida y así debía continuar. Las palabras de Leon aún retumbando en su cabeza.  
Un par de días después, se encontró frente a la puerta de la habitación del hotel donde se alojaba éste.  
Las palmas de las manos le sudaban contra la tela de de los apoyabrazos de la silla de ruedas, y no se sentía tan confiado como cuando llevaba colgada la petaca. Se la había dejado en la mesita de noche aquella misma mañana, prometiéndole que volvería con su dueño en un futuro si todo salía bien. Mientras la puerta se abría, Sasha rezaba por que no fuese únicamente la petaca la que volviese con él.


End file.
